


Of Course He Knows

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows, Concerned Arthur, Confrontation, Gen, merlin is not as sneaky as he thinks he is, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Arthur confronts Merlin about his magic.





	Of Course He Knows

     “Merlin, you insufferable idiot! You know you're not a warrior, why do you keep running into these situations?” Arthur shouted, running a hand through his already messy blond hair. Merlin winced, glad they were out of earshot in Arthur’s chambers. Arthur gestured impatiently, and Merlin stepped closer to help him out of his armor.  
      “I won't always be able to protect you,” Arthur muttered.  
     “I always come out all right,” Merlin says with forced cheerfulness.  
     “You're lucky!” Arthur growls. “What if your magic isn't enough?” Merlin stiffens, hands frozen on the straps of Arthur’s bracers.  
     “W-what?” he stutters, “I don't - I can't-”  
     “Don't lie to me any more!” Arthur snaps. “ I know you're a sorcerer! Have for ages. I thought,” Arthur falters and takes a deep breath to compose himself.                “I thought eventually you’d trust me enough to tell me.”  
     “I trust you more than anyone,” Merlin says softly.  
     “Do you?” Arthur asked, his tone hurt rather than accusing. Merlin sighed.  
     “Yes,” he says finally. “It's just… complicated.”  
     “You think I don't know that?” Arthur says quietly. “He's my father, magic took my mother, I was taught to hate magic, hate the old ways, hate everything they stood for. Then I met you. You did your level best to be insufferable, you know that?”  
     “You were a complete prat!” Arthur waved his hand dismissively, but smiled just a little. The smiled slipped off his face as he asked,  
     “Why didn't you ever tell me?”  
     “I didn't know how,” Merlin said. “You sound so much like Uther sometimes.”  
     “What choice do I have? I need to keep his trust if I expect to be king! I can't change anything without that power behind me. I can barely protect you as it is, let alone anyone else!” His voice rose again and Merlin put a hand on Arthur's shoulder to calm him.  
     “I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to, so many times. But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you rejected me and I couldn't help you become the king you are meant to be.”  
     “You've been talking to that dragon under the castle too, haven't you?”  
     “Kilgarah? You know about him?”  
     “There's a reason my father kept him alive. Though his advice is more confusing than helpful usually.”  
      “Isn't it though!” Merlin laughed. “So you've heard the two sides of the same coin talk?”  
     “Many times. Pretty much every time I talk to him.”  
     “How, how did you find out? About me?” Merlin asked quietly.  
     “You're not exactly subtle, Merlin. Glowing eyes, strange language…” Merlin rubbed the back of his neck.  
     “Um, yeah, that is a thing.”  
     “Yes, it is,” Arthur snorted.  
     “When did you find out?” Merlin asked, staring at Arthur curiously, armor long removed and forgotten.  
     “When you attempted to die for me.”  
     “Which time?”  
     “I hate that you have to ask that,” Arthur said with a grimace. Merlin shrugged.  
     “The time you were dying and I went on a quest to find the cure. There, there was a light that guided me when I needed it most. I never told anyone that the light spoke… with your voice. I watched carefully after that, and it wasn't hard to see,” Arthur said. Merlin shifted uncomfortably.  
      “You're lucky my father hasn't noticed,” Arthur continued. Merlin shuddered slightly.  
      “Just be careful,” Arthur said, his voice cracking slightly. He clapped Merlin on the shoulder.  
     “No more secrets, all right?” Merlin nodded slowly and said,  
     “No more secrets.”


End file.
